1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display device and a method for displaying a three-dimensional (3-D) image.
2. Description of Related Art
Objects are seen in three dimensions because light reflects from them and generates a light field in space. The two eyes of a viewer perceive this light field differently due to their positioning in space relative to the object, and the brain of the viewer processes the different perceptions of the light field by the two eyes to generate 3-D perception.
Stereoscopic imaging is one technique utilized to simulate 3-D images to viewers. Stereoscopic displays work by providing differing yet corresponding perspective images of the same object or scene to the left and right eye of the viewer. Accordingly, viewers' minds process these two images to produce a perception of three dimensions. The principles of stereoscopic imaging have been applied variously for years, including in the training of pilots and physicians, and in entertainment, 3-D movies and computer games. All stereoscopic systems rely on a legion of techniques to segregate images for the right and left eye. Typically, stereoscopic imaging systems utilize special parallax barrier screens: headgear, or eye wear to insure that the left eye sees only the left eye perspective and the right eye sees only the right eye perspective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,197 issued to Leung et al, discloses a “volumetric” display intended to provide a type of 3-D images with real physical height, depth, and width by activating actual light sources at various depths within the volume of the viewer perceive various image elements at different depths within the volume of the display in perspective, thus creating a 3-D effect. The Leung et al. volumetric display utilizes a physical deconstruction of a 3-D object that entails “slicing” the object into pieces by planes oriented perpendicular to the view path of the viewer. Images corresponding to the resulting slices are then displayed superimposed on a stack of transmissive display screens (corresponding to the perpendicular slicing planes) layered at sequentially increasing distances from the viewer. The volumetric display thereby creates the appearance of a 3-D image by reproducing individual cross sections of a contoured object on a series of screens wherein images on the screens closer to the viewer are stacked on top of more distant image pieces. This essentially, is 3-D effect created in mechanical fashion. This type of volumetric display requires the layering of two or more transmissive imaging display panels to create the effect of depth, so the depth, number and distance between the various display screens on which the image slices appear limit its 3-D effect necessarily. However, the depth between each two various display screens is changeless such that the display cannot create a good 3-D effect. Additionally, large display screens mean higher associated cost.
Therefore, an stereoscopic display device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.